infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
TRENDnet TEW-654TR
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / TRENDnet / TEW-654TR __TOC__ NOTE: This device is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = S9ZTEW654TR CPU Type = Ralink RT3052 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 380MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX T094044 29LV320DBTI-70G 3C393200 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = 2x ESMT M12L128168A- 7T AZG2P909J 0935 nvram Size = ? Switch = N/A Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN/WAN Auto-MDIX port Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/1.2A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = No JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Antenna x 2 Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.412~2.484GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * DD-WRT with Trendnet TEW-654TR? * Status of tew654tr Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: TRENDnet Category: Fix Me!